I'm giving Santa a Pikachu for Christmas
by Kyarorain
Summary: What would happen if Professor Oak really did give Santa a Pikachu for Christmas?


**I'm Giving Santa a Pikachu for Christmas**

* * *

This fic was written based on the song from the Pokémon Christmas Bash CD, "I'm giving Santa a Pikachu for Christmas". In the song, Ash and Professor Oak talk about Professor Oak's plan to give Santa a Pikachu, just like the one Oak gave to Ash...

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

* * *

All was quiet at the Pokémon Laboratory as Professor Oak and Tracey slept soundly in their beds. The Pokémon were asleep as well, secure inside their Poké Balls. There was nobody, human or Pokémon, around to witness the arrival of Santa Claus as he approached on his sled drawn by Stantler. They came to a stop upon the roof of the laboratory and Santa disembarked, quietly walking to the chimney with a sack of presents.

Santa easily slipped down the chimney and stepped out of the fireplace into the living room. The Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, its lights twinkling brightly. He made his way toward the tree and quickly extracted a couple of presents from the sack, placing them beneath the tree next to the already existing pile of presents. The bearded man straightened and looked around the room, noticing something on the table in the center of the room.

There was a slip of paper lying there, next to a Poké Ball. It was not unusual for people to leave him notes to find on Christmas Eve. Sometimes they would even leave mince pies and glasses of milk for him, which he appreciated very much. Perhaps the kindly professor had decided to leave him a Pokémon, hence the Poké Ball's presence.

Santa walked over to the table and reached out to pick up the piece of paper, carefully reading it.

"Dear Santa," the letter began,

"I am giving you a surprise for Christmas. Even Santa Claus himself deserves to have a Christmas present and this is my present to you. I imagine that you will find it useful in lighting your way on your long journey through those cold winter nights.

Professor Oak."

Now this was a surprise. Santa had never been left a Pokémon before and he couldn't wait to see what kind of Pokémon the nice professor might have left him.

He picked up the Poké Ball and prodded the white button on the front. The red and white sphere promptly opened up and a stream of white light poured out onto the floor, where it took on the form of a small yellow mouse Pokémon. The Pikachu blinked its beady eyes and cautiously peered up at the man who towered over it, frowning with a slightly suspicious look. It wasn't used to strangers and was rather perturbed to find itself suddenly in the presence of one.

"Oh, a Pikachu!" Santa Claus exclaimed a little loudly, his eyes lighting up in delight.

This was surely a perfect Pokémon for him. Not only could Pikachu light his way, but he could even use it to power up the toys that his servants made. A little extra power was always helpful, especially with electric gadgets. Santa was quite thankful to Professor Oak for his thoughtfulness.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" Santa asked, in a quieter voice this time, as he scooped up the Pikachu and clutched it to his chest.

The poor Pikachu was quite startled when it found itself being suddenly picked up by this strange man with a white beard. It was only used to being handled by Professor Oak and Tracey. Just who did this man think he was, letting it out of its Poké Ball and hugging it all of a sudden without any warning?

"Pi," the Pikachu muttered in an annoyed voice, its red cheeks sparking violently.

In that moment, the electric mouse released a massive blast of electricity that engulfed Santa and sent massive volts coursing through his body. The elderly man shrieked in pain as he was repeatedly shocked by the angry Pikachu and his pristine white beard was scorched almost beyond recognition. Even his clothes were left slightly smoking from the unexpected blast.

* * *

Tracey was the first to wake up on the morning of Christmas Day. Every day, he needed to wake up early in order to take all the Pokémon outside and start feeding them. Even on a day like Christmas, he still had a lot of work to do. It was a busy life as a lab assistant but it didn't bother him in the least. The Pokémon watcher quickly got dressed in the usual clothes he wore and headed downstairs. Tracey did briefly pause in front of the professor's bedroom and peer through the door to see if he was awake yet. Professor Oak was still asleep however, so Tracey didn't disturb him.

It occurred to Tracey to go and take a look in the living room. He was sure that Santa would have taken the Pikachu Professor Oak left for him, but it didn't hurt to check.

As he stepped into the living room, the first thing he noticed was the Poké Ball sitting on the table. Tracey stared at it with a dismayed expression, thinking that Santa must have missed it last night. What a terrible shame that was. They had left a nice present for Santa Claus and in the end, he hadn't even got it.

However, as Tracey came even closer, he caught sight of the Pikachu itself curled up on the sofa. The little mouse opened its eyes and blinked innocently at him.

"Pikachu?" Tracey stared at it in bewilderment. "Did you get out of the Poké Ball by yourself?"

"Chu," the Pikachu spoke in an annoyed sounding voice, turning its head away.

Tracey blinked slowly, wondering what could have happened to make the Pikachu so upset. As he turned his gaze to the table, he saw that the slip of paper had some unfamiliar handwriting on it. The curious boy reached out and picked it up, briefly turning it over to see the original note by Professor Oak on the other side.

"Santa left us a note?" Tracey turned the paper back over and read the new note.

"Dear Professor Oak," it said,

"My beard is almost completely gone. Do you know how long it took me to grow out that beautiful beard? Now I will have to wait for it to grow out again. It is unthinkable for Santa Claus not to have a long, white beard. If anybody could see me now, they would likely not think I was the real Santa. All I can do now is wear a fake beard... how embarrassing is that, the real Santa wearing a fake beard?

I will be sending the dry cleaning bill for my suit to you. Please pay it as soon as you can.

Santa Claus."


End file.
